


Revenge is the Lord's Work

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-08
Updated: 2005-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.





	1. Revenge is the Lord's Work

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

**Chapter 1**

"I've lost them, Jed. I've lost my rings." 

"Abbey, they have to be here somewhere. When did you last have them?" 

"Last night, just before bedtime. You know I take them off before bed." 

"Well, they have to be here somewhere. Keep looking and have the staff help you as well." 

Jed turned to Abbey to kiss her goodbye and saw the tears running down her face. "Babe, they're here. Don't worry. I love you." A second brief kiss and Jed was gone. 

Abbey stared at the closing door. Then she sat down on the edge of the bed and cried some more. There was no way she could have lost her wedding rings. No way. So where were they? 

She got up and started searching again. Looking under the bed, in the drawers, everywhere she could think of. No luck. 

The door opened. "Ma'am, you have to leave in ten minutes." Lili, her chief of staff, was reminding her that she was expected to depart for a week-long trip in a matter of minutes. 

"Yes, Lili. Just a few more minutes, please. I'm looking for something." 

Lili quietly shut the door. 

But the few more minutes made no difference. As hard as Abbey looked, she couldn't find them. 

She felt so naked without her rings. The ones that Jed had given her at their twentieth wedding anniversary, repledging his love to her again exactly as he did at their original ceremony. In fact, this particular set of rings meant more to her that the original did. The newer set confirmed Jed's love for her and his desire to be with her forever. 

The door reopened and Lili struck in her head. "Ma'am, you have to go now or you'll throw the schedule off completely." 

"Damn!" 

"Yes, Ma'am." Lili didn't budge. 

Abbey sighed and turned to leave. She would leave notice with the staff to look for them. Abbey walked out of the bedroom with slumped shoulders. She had never been without her wedding rings. Never. 

But she had responsibilities right now. Reluctantly, she had to leave. 


	2. Revenge is the Lord's Work 2

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"CJ! CJ!" 

"Yes, Mark." 

The press was more agitated than normal. CJ was having a hard time understanding what the excitement was all about until Mark asked the first question of the afternoon briefing. 

"What is the state of the President's marriage?" 

"Excuse me?!" CJ turned toward him in total surprise. 

"I said, what is the state of the President's marriage? There's a picture on the wires of the First Lady in Arkansas and she's not wearing her wedding rings. When was the divorce filed and why weren't we notified?" 

CJ was stunned. No word had been shared with her that there was any trouble with the President's and the First Lady's marriage. It had to be some kind of bad joke. 

"Mark, that's absurd. Besides, the White House does not comment on personal issues of the President. Next?" 

"CJ!" 

"Mark, I gave you an answer." 

"Could there be something you don't know about?" 

"Yes, Mark. I ask for a daily update on the state of the First Marriage. Now, any other questions?" 

"Hearing none, I'm finished." CJ slammed her notebook shut and left the podium. She headed straight for the Chief of Staff's office. 

"Leo!" She was heard shouting all the way to Margaret's office. Leo met her halfway down the hall and dragged her into his office. 

As he slammed each door to his office, he yelled, "Do you have to shout so loud?" 

"I was blindsided in there. Why the hell wasn't I told about a separation? A possible divorce? I AM the Press Secretary, for God's sake!" 

Before Leo could answer, another voice spoke up. "Because there is no divorce." 


	3. Revenge is the Lord's Work 3

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Two heads jerked in the direction of the Oval Office. 

"Mr. President!" 

"There is no problem, CJ. Abbey lost her wedding rings this morning and she apparently left before she could find them. That's the whole story. And the truth." 

CJ and Leo turned at the same time, stunned to see the President in the doorway. 

"Well, you didn't exactly whisper it, CJ. Come on in and I'll share with you what I know." Jed motioned to the two stunned friends. 

Leo and CJ walked behind the President as they entered the Oval Office and took their seats on the sofa and chairs in the room. 

Jed related all the facts as he knew them. "So, just ignore the press. It'll pass. And I'll alert Abbey to the story." 

"Sir, I've been through incidents like these before. Anytime you think it will be a non-story, it will explode in your face. I really wish you would let me at least give out this rational and logical explanation." 

"No! What's your favorite line? The White House does not comment on the personal lives of the First Family. We'll leave it as it is. It's a non-story and it will be treated that way." 

"But sir?" 

"No, CJ. No explanation. Now, anything else?" 

************* 

Later, Jed finally reached Abbey in St. Louis. 

"I just wanted to let you know about the funny story CJ got in her afternoon briefing. One of the reporters…. 

"I already know Jed. I've only had a thousand questions on the subject. You would think the press would have something more significant to cover than what I have on my fingers or what I'm wearing. I told them I had misplaced my rings, but I don't think anyone believed me." 

"What can we do about it? I don't want this to overshadow the importance of your trip." 

"Well, I've already taken care of the problem. I had one of my aides go buy a replacement anniversary ring. Just to have something on my finger. It feels so naked without them. And when I get home, I'll find the real ones and everything will calm down." 

"Good. I was going to suggest that. I love you and miss you already. Come home soon." 

"I miss you too, babe. I'll be back as soon as I can. Bye." 

"Bye." 


	4. Revenge is the Lord's Work 4

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day the story resurfaced at the afternoon briefing. 

"CJ! CJ!" 

"Yes, Mark? And it had better not be another question about the rings." 

"CJ, there are reports that the First Lady is engaged to another man. Can you comment on this?" 

"What the hell are you talking about? In fact, it doesn't even deserve an answer." This was just getting ridiculous. CJ looked around the room, hoping another reporter would ask about the budget or anything. 

"Yesterday, reporters covering her trip saw a different ring on her left hand. A ring no one had seen before, so who is she engaged to and how can she be engaged if she's still married to the President?" 

"Mark, this is totally ridiculous. Don't you have something serious to ask?" 

"CJ. The country has a right to know what's going on in the Presidential marriage. If there's trouble, then it's our business to share the information." 

"Mark…" 

"The state of the Presidential marriage is none of your business!" 

"Mr. President!" The reporters stood as Jed strolled into the pressroom, with obvious anger in his voice and on his face. 

"Mr. President, I don't think…" CJ tried to persuade the President that he shouldn't be doing this, but determination was written all over the President's face. 

"As I said, the state of the Presidential marriage is none of your business. Everything is fine between me and my wife. She had misplaced her wedding rings and after the comments made yesterday, replaced them temporarily so you reporters would quit asking. Are you satisfied now? Good. I have to get back to more important work." 

Jed turned sharply and left the Press room with the reporters still standing, most them too shocked at his appearance to even write down his words. 

CJ followed the President down the hall, running into Leo who had been heading toward the Press room. Leo motioned CJ to follow him and let the President continue to the Oval by himself. 

As they entered Leo's office, he shut all the doors and motioned CJ to sit down. "Why didn't you stop him, CJ? He could have made a fool of himself." 

"I tried, Leo. But he was in and out so fast there was nothing I could do. Besides, I think he handled it quite well, don't you?" 

"That's not the point, CJ. Anytime he's that angry, he needs to cool off before speaking. He could have gotten himself and the whole damn administration into trouble." 

"But he didn't, Leo. He told those reporters just where to put these reports. I was so proud of him." A smile crossed CJ's face for the first time all day. 

"Yeah, I have to admit that he pushed that report when the sun doesn't shine. And those reporters will have a hard time removing it." By now, Leo was smiling. "I hope everybody will now just shut up about it. It's such a non-story." 


	5. Revenge is the Lord's Work 5

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Jed, you really shouldn't have done that. The tabloid shows are having you for dinner." 

Abbey and Jed were making their usual late afternoon phone call to each other. Today she was in Portland ready to make another speech. 

"Well, our marriage is fine, isn't it?" 

"Yeah." 

"And the state of our marriage is nobody's business but ours, right?" 

"Right." 

"Well, then logic says I had to say something." 

"You know I can't out argue you when you do it so logically." 

"Yeah. Want some more?" 

"No, Jed, I've had plenty. Do I need to cut my trip short and come home? Maybe a joint appearance will calm the sharks down." 

"I'll ask CJ, but I want you to continue. Your visits are too important to cancel at the last moment if it can be helped." 

"By the way Jed, has the staff found my rings yet?" 

"No. They have no clue where they could have gone. I check different places every night and still can't find them. But don't worry, Abbey. If they can't be found, I'll get you an even bigger set because my love for you has grown even more in the past twenty years." 

"That's so sweet, Jed. I miss you so much. Call me tonight and I'll help you get to sleep." 

They both laughed. 

"Abbey, if I call you tonight, I will have to take a cold shower and that will not help me sleep. I'll take a rain check. Just hurry home." 

Laughter echoed again across the phone lines. 

"Love you. Bye." 

"Love you too. Bye." 


	6. Revenge is the Lord's Work 6

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next day, things got worse. 

"CNN has learned that President Bartlet and the First Lady have filed an official notice of legal separation. The reason given was adultery. Further details will be released shortly. Stay tuned." 

CJ turned in shock. 'What the hell was going on now?' 

She also knew that this was being broadcast into other offices. 

As she rose from her chair, she heard, "CJ!" "CJ!" 

Two very loud and angry voices interrupted her calm. She scrambled to get to at least one of them. 

"Yes, sir! Mr. President, I know what you're about to say…" 

"The hell you do. What the hell is going on? I thought the story was over." 

"I did too, sir. I don't know what's going on. I'll find the source and let you know." 

"Now, CJ! I want to know right now!" He threw a report across the desk and approached his Press Secretary. Before he could reach her, his Chief of Staff stepped between them. 

She could see the President trembling with anger. His face was red and the blood vessels in his neck popped out. 

"You're so fired. I want the source and I want him or her in my office yesterday!" 

"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it." She quickly turned and ran from the room. 

"Sir, please calm down. Your blood pressure…" 

"To hell with my blood pressure! This has gone too far. What the hell else can I say to those slime balls that they'll believe? Do they want a picture of me and Abbey fucking to believe our marriage is fine?" Beads of perspiration broke out on his forehead. 

"Sir, please calm down!" 

"Leo, by God the person responsible for this will pay. He will pay." Jed collapsed into the nearest chair, still breathing hard. 

"Sir, I'm sure CJ will find the person and initiate appropriate punishment." 

"Leo, I want this person in front of me. Letting CJ at him will just be too easy. I want to look this person in the eye while I squeeze the life out of him." 

"Yes, sir." 


	7. Revenge is the Lord's Work 7

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 7**

In the meantime, CJ scurried to find out who had leaked such an incredibly wrong story and demand an immediate retraction. 

She called the senior producer at CNN, Dan Thomas, and threatened him personally if he didn't give her the name of his source. 

"Do you know how wrong this story is? I demand to know where you got your information and I demand you retract it immediately. There is absolutely no truth to this story. None at all!" 

"CJ, you can threaten me all you want to, but I will not tell you my source. Journalistic integrity and all that. They seemed reliable. So how was I to know it wasn't true? Can you absolutely assure me the story is not true? I've seen the actual paperwork." 

"How the hell can you see paperwork when the story is completely wrong?" 

"I have it right here in front of me. Josiah and Abigail Bartlet of Manchester New Hampshire request the dissolution of their marriage of thirty-seven years. The paperwork was filed yesterday afternoon at the courthouse in Manchester. Who else could it be? Besides, the person that gave me the tip says they're familiar with the Bartlet marriage." 

"By God, Dan, you have to tell me you your source is. You have to." 

"Sorry, CJ. I can't." 

"Well, then you get your ass on the shuttle and get down here within the next two hours. After visiting with the President, you might change your mind." 

"I can't. I have a show…." 

"YOU GET YOUR ASS ON THE PLANE RIGHT NOW!" 

"Okay! Okay! Calm down. But even in front of God himself, I will not release my source." 

"Dan, get your ass down here now!" as CJ slammed the phone down. 

She was breathing so hard that she thought at first she was going to hyperventilate. 

But gradually, her breathing slowed to a more normal pace and for the first time in an hour she finally had time to think. 

Who could be the source? 

Who could have such an insight on the Bartlet marriage that he or she would want it destroyed? 

Who? 


	8. Revenge is the Lord's Work 8

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Yes, Abbey. I promise you that the story is in error. I promise you sweetheart. Everything is fine with our marriage. Abbey, please quit crying. I'm not leaving you and I sure as hell didn't file those papers." 

Jed rolled his eyes at Leo, who was watching the President trying to calm down his wife. Abbey had called not more than ten minutes after CJ had left the office to investigate the story. 

"Abbey, honey, I love you. I love you with all my heart. You know that. Please quit crying. I promise you that I don't want a divorce or separation. I want you with me and in my bed as long as God will allow it." 

Another long pause. Leo could only imagine the words being spoken on the other end of the line. 

"Yes, that's fine. After your speech today, just come on home. You'll only have to cancel two other speeches and I'm sure the groups will understand." 

Another long pause. 

"Yes, please call the girls. Maybe they'll believe you better than me. Sometimes they won't believe their own father. Yes, that's better hon. I much prefer your laughter to your tears. I can't wait for you to get here. I love you, Abbey. Bye." 

Jed hung up the phone and placed his face in his hands. Finally, he looked up at his best friend. 

"Why? Who? When I find out who that person is he will be thrown under the jail, but only after I have my time with him." 

"Sir, it could be a her." 

"No way! It would take a man with steel balls to do something like this. He would have to know that eventually the FBI would find out who he was. But why? And who? The next time CJ comes through that door she had better have answers or she won't have time to clean out her desk before I have security throw her ass out." 

"Yes, sir. I'll go and see if there's any news. Will you be okay?" 

"I'll be fine as soon as we get to the bottom of this. And as soon as I get Abbey back to my side, where she belongs." 


	9. Revenge is the Lord's Work 9

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Leo walked quickly to the Press Secretary's office. Along the way, curious glances told Leo that the recent confrontation in the Oval Office had been overheard and repeated many times. The West Wing could be an incredible gossip pool when the story was right. 

He knocked once on the door, but didn't wait for a response. He walked in and shut the door. 

"Leo, I promise you…" as CJ looked up from her desk. 

"Shh, CJ. I believe you. But you had better find out who's behind this or I can't promise you'll be working here at sunset. Any luck?" 

"I have Dan Thomas on his way from New York. Or at least I think I do. He said he had paperwork showing the filing at the Manchester courthouse yesterday of a request for legal separation of one Josiah Bartlet from Abigail Bartlet after a marriage of thirty-seven years. Whoever did this certainly has his ducks in a row for the paperwork. But when I demanded to know from Dan who his source was, all he did was cry journalistic integrity and say that he couldn't or wouldn't tell me." 

By this time, Leo had sat down in the chair facing her desk. "Why is he coming here?" 

"I thought maybe a session with the President might unhinge him a little and he would slip and tell us his source." 

Leo smiled that famous crooked grin. 

"Well, a session with the President will certainly not be a pleasant experience. But if he's a good journalist, then even that will not unhinge him. But I agree we have to try something." 

Leo paused and then continued. "By the way, Abbey is cutting her trip short and will be back here sometime during the early morning. She called the President shortly after you left and, as you can imagine, was very upset. He had to reassure her several times that he had not filed the papers. I think at the end she believed him. I just want them back together. This story has gotten way out of hand, and it'll do the story good to see them together. Can you arrange some sort of photo-op tomorrow and I'll confirm it with the President later today?" 

"Sure. Now that I can do. Willingly." 

They both stared at each for a few seconds. 

"Leo, I promise you I'll get to the bottom of this. I promise you I will find out who had the audacity to do this." 

Leo stood up. "CJ, you had better move fast. Otherwise, I can't and won't protect you from the President's wrath. You had better get to the bottom of this as soon as you can." 

"Yeah, Leo. I know. I know." 


	10. Revenge is the Lord's Work 10

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Mr. President, CJ is here with the newsman." 

"Send them in, Charlie." 

Leo tried to get Jed into a calm state before their guest entered the room. "Jed, you know yelling will get you nowhere. So keep your voice calm and quiet and he might be more likely to tell us what we want to know." 

"Yeah, okay." 

But Leo knew that calmness was not going to be the tone for the next discussion. Far from it. 

CJ and Dan entered the Oval Office as Charlie closed the door behind him. Leo had also invited Ron to stay in the room. Maybe he could learn something that would be useful to the investigation. So far, it was going nowhere. 

"Mr. President, this is Dan Thomas from CNN. Dan, President Bartlet." Both men shook hands with tight grins plastered on their faces. Each of them knew the importance of this meeting. 

"Have a seat, Mr. Thomas. This is my Chief of Staff, Leo McGarry and my Chief Secret Service agent, Ron Butterfield." 

Without even pausing for a breath, Jed continued. 

"Mr. Thomas, may I call you Dan?" 

Dan nodded. He was just a little bit intimidated to be sitting in the Oval Office, talking to the President of the United States with the Chief of Staff and the Head of the Secret Service sitting off to one side. 

The President easily picked up this intimidation and instantly knew he had had Dan at a disadvantage. 

"Dan, we both know why you're here. My relationship with my wife has been unjustly smeared with this false filing of separation papers and I need to know who has done this. I need to know who so I can put a stop to it right away. I understand from CJ that you had a reliable source who claims to have insight into my marriage. But sir, I can guarantee you that nobody who has such insight, of which there are only a very few, would not file these papers. So I'm hoping that you will let me know who is smearing my and my wife's good name." 

Jed smiled, hoping the famous Bartlet charm would score some points. 

"I appreciate the fact, sir, that maybe your marriage has been put at a disadvantage with the filing of these papers, but I cannot release my source. I promised the person that their name would never be released. It is journalistic ethics that requires me to keep all my sources confidential. I'm sure you understand that." 

Leo knew it wouldn't take much to get the President angry. He was right. 

"Mr. Thomas, I demand to know your source. I have to put a stop to this ridiculous story as soon as possible. My wife is extremely upset as well as my children. Now, can I appeal to you as a husband yourself? Surely you understand from that perspective?" Jed's voice increased in volume as he spoke. 

"I'm divorced, sir." 

Jed's voice began to get much louder. "I demand to know your source! I demand it right now. I could have you thrown in jail for obstruction of justice or something like that, I'm sure. So why not tell me your source?" 

Dan stood up, unaware that was against Presidential etiquette to be standing when the President ws sitting. But it didn't take a second before everybody was standing. 

"Sir, I will not tell you my source. I cannot tell you and still be a member of the journalistic profession, which I so dearly love. Sorry, Mr. President. I would love to help you out, but I can't." 

"CJ, see that Mr. Thomas gets out of here and then come back here." 

"Yes, sir." CJ knew her time had just run out. She would soon be unemployed. 

"Oh, Mr. Thomas, can I see a copy of the papers that I supposedly filed yesterday in Manchester?" 

"Yes, sir. I brought you a copy." 

"Thanks, for something, I guess." 

"Yes, sir. Nice to meet you." 

Dan offered his hand, but the President just turned and walked back over to his desk. 'Well, I guess I really didn't expect to shake his hand. At least, I'm not in jail. Yet, that is.' 


	11. Revenge is the Lord's Work 11

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 11**

There was a knock on the President's door. "Come in." 

The door opened and CJ walked back into the office. Leo and Ron were standing by the desk, talking to the President. 

"Well, Ron, what did you think?" 

"Nothing more than we already knew. Your signature on the form has been forged and so has Mrs. Bartlet's. The papers were filed by a lawyer in Manchester, who has surprisingly disappeared. This lawyer has never done any business with you or your family. So right now that's a dead end. We have an FBI alert out for him, but he could be in Canada for all we know. And obviously, Mr. Thomas won't release his source so that's also a dead end. We'll be looking at other angles, but right now I have nothing to share." 

"CJ, do you…" 

"Sir, I'll clean out my desk right now." 

"No, CJ. I need you right now. After this is all over, then we'll have another conversation. What I was going to say is do you think Danny could be of assistance? I was hoping he could snoop around and find out about the talk on the street. Maybe somebody was bragging about this and their big mouth could have been overheard." 

"Uh, yes, sir! I'll be glad to ask Danny what he knows. And thank you sir, for letting me try to solve this with you. I feel bad about this even though I don't think I did anything wrong." 

"CJ, we'll fix blame when there's blame to fix. Right now, I want to get the truth out, but I can't do that until we know who and why." 

Jed shrugged his shoulders. 

As he looked at each of the three people in the room, he knew the next person he would see wasn't going to take it so calmly. 

He hoped she would be angry. Anger he could handle. Tears were another story. 


	12. Revenge is the Lord's Work 12

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Jed, are you awake?" 

He moved sluggishly, trying to place the voice. 'Who? Oh.' 

He opened his eyes to see Abbey standing next to the bed. 

"What time is it?" 

"Three fifteen. Were you asleep?" 

'Of course, jackass,' he thought. 

But he responded, "No, just taking a short nap." 

"I'm sorry. I just had to talk to you, especially after all that has happened." The tears he knew would come had started in earnest. 

He sat up and pulled his wife into a tight hug. "Shhh, Abbey, its okay. It'll be fine. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I promise you. I promise you." 

After a few minutes, he shifted positions and she stood up again. "Jed, I shouldn't have ever doubted your love. Not for a second. Let me change clothes and then we'll talk." She turned and went into the bathroom. 

Jed lay in bed, listening to the blissful sounds of a spouse home again. Where she should be at a time like this. 

Just as his eyes were about to close again, he felt the bed give way as Abbey laid down and moved to cuddle next to him. 

"I'm so sorry, Jed. I never should have doubted you. Can you forgive me?" She leaned up to give a kiss on the cheek. 

As her chest rubbed against his body, his body wanted something else. But this was not the time. 'Funny,' he thought, 'how a man's body can grow as fond as his heart during his wife's absence.' 

"Abbey, this is a sick joke played by someone who doesn't like us. For whatever reason, only God knows. It's not your fault. It's not mine. I promise you I will find out who this is and make him pay. I promise you, sweetheart. Now, let's get some sleep." He leaned over and kissed her. He only hoped the rest of his body would allow him some sleep as well. 

*************** 

The phone rang at six, the usual wake-up call. Their two bodies were still entangled so he had to move carefully to get to the phone. 

Whispering, he answered, "Yeah, Charlie, I'm up. Abbey's asleep so I'll be out shortly." He gently moved Abbey's limbs so he could get out without disturbing her. A quick shower and dressing finished his routine. 

Abbey was still sound asleep as he made his way out of the bedroom. 'She needs her rest. This hasn't been easy for her either,' he thought as he quietly closed the door, Charlie meeting him with a cup of hot coffee in his hands. 

"Thanks. It was a quick night," as he took a sip. He noted Charlie's expression and laughed. "No, Charlie. Not that kind of night. Although I must say, it would have been nice." 

"Sir, that's too much information." 

"Yes, Charlie. It is. Now, what's next?" 


	13. Revenge is the Lord's Work 13

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Jed looked up as he saw Leo and CJ entering from the outer office. "What's going on?" 

"You and Mrs. Bartlet have that photo-op that you approved yesterday. The meet and greet of some carefully selected children who are visiting the White House. The reporters have been instructed that it is photos only and no questions allowed." 

"Oh, hell, CJ. I forgot to…" 

"Forgot what, pumpkin?" as the formidable presence of Abigail Bartlet entered the Oval Office. 

"Oh, Abbey, I forgot to tell you about a photo op I had set up for this morning. In fact, right now. I hope you don't mind." 

"Of course not. Leo, good morning. Anything new on all this crap going around?" 

Jed was amazed how calm and collected Abbey was. Only a few hours ago she had been full of tears and worry. But he would take this Abbey in a heartbeat. 

"Welcome back, Abbey. I'm sorry you had to cut your trip short. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise you that with all my heart." 

"Now Leo, keep some heart for yourself. You might need it sometime." 

Leo grinned. 'So far, Abbey seemed to be dealing with all this quite well.' 

"Sir, Ma'am, I hate to interrupt, but the children are waiting. This way." CJ turned to lead the First Couple and Leo to the East Room where the photographers had been gathered. 

As Jed and Abbey entered the room, the famous Bartlet smiles appeared and they took each others' hands. The show had started. 

They greeted each thrilled child and their chaperones as the cameras clicked and clicked. All was going well until the last group of children were being brought forward to meet the President and First Lady. 

"Sir, do you have a comment today on the picture on the front page of the New York Times?" 

CJ spoke quickly. "I said no questions and that meant no questions." 

"Sir, just a brief comment?" 

CJ moved to the reporter's side even as the President decided to respond. 

"What picture are you talking about? I haven't seen the papers yet." 

"The one showing your wife kissing another man." 


	14. Revenge is the Lord's Work 14

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Mark repeated the statement. "The picture showing your wife kissing another man." Leo and CJ turned to see the President's reaction. 

"What are you talking about?" Now Jed was curious. 

Abbey froze in mid stride herself and turned to look at Mark, then back at her husband. 

"The picture showed your wife last night kissing another man. Certainly not anybody in your family that I know about." 

"Sir, you're mistaken. Now, I have to go. Abbey, come with me. Thanks everybody." With one hand he waved and with the other, he gently inserted his fingers into those of his wife's and pulled her out of the room. 

They had barely exited the door before Abbey spoke, "Jed, I don't know what he's talking about. I was on the plane last night. You know I got in early this morning." 

"Shh, Abbey. We need to talk, but not here. Wait until we get back to the office." 

She let Jed lead her until the doors to the Oval Office were shut behind them. 

He picked up the phone and asked Charlie to get him the newspaper. He wanted to see this for himself. There was a soft knock and Leo and CJ entered holding the front section of the Times. 

"Leo. CJ. Please leave us alone for a few minutes. I need to talk with Abbey privately." 

They nodded and quietly left the room while Jed and Abbey poured over the picture. 

It did show Abbey kissing another man while the caption read: 'First Lady says goodbye to a Special Friend'. 

"Jed, I promise you, I know nothing of this. I have no clue who this man is or how they got me in the picture." 

"Abbey, I believe you. Let me call Ron and see if he can get any traction on this story." He picked up the phone and asked for Ron to come to the Oval right away. 

Within seconds, Ron appeared. 

"Ron, Abbey says that this picture is a fake. Is there anyway we can determine its authenticity?" 

"Yes, sir. I'll get the photo experts at the FBI and the CIA right on it. And I'll have a New York based agent get the original. I'll get a subpoena if they won't give it to me." 

"Thanks. And Ron, I needed the answer yesterday." 

"Yes, sir." 

After he left, Jed turned to see his wife crumpled into one of the high back chairs sitting in front of the Presidential desk. He heard quiet sobs coming from inside the chair. 

He slowly walked over to Abbey and pulled her up into his arms. Looking into her emerald green eyes that had always fascinated him, he smiled. "Abbey, it'll be okay. I believe you, but I have to know for sure. Whoever is doing this is using all sorts of tricks to split us apart. So we have to find out for sure. I love you, Abbey. I have told you this thousands of times and I meant it. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? You have to be exhausted." 

Abbey just nodded her head. As she turned to leave, Jed whispered again, "I love you and nobody else. Always remember that." 

He had at least gotten a small smile out of her as she headed to the Residence. 

Jed stood where he was for a brief moment, looking at his departing wife. He made a vow. "Who ever is doing this will pay. I promise that." 


	15. Revenge is the Lord's Work 15

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 15**

After a few hours of meetings and sessions with various Congressional leaders, Jed realized he was hungry. He walked over to the outer office to get Charlie's attention. 

"Charlie, order me two salads and have them brought to the Residence. I'll have a quick bite with Abbey and then come back within an hour. Okay on my schedule to do that?" 

"Yes, Mr. President. But only an hour. Nothing longer." 

"Yeah, Charlie. I hear you. Only an hour. I promise." 

"Yes, sir." Charlie responded, knowing full well he should start rearranging the President's afternoon schedule. 

On the way to the Residence, Jed couldn't stop thinking about what was happening. 

>   
> 'Who would want my marriage disrupted? The polls always highly positive about our strong marriage. Many people even envy our long term commitment to each other. So who would have done anything to try and split us up? A political enemy? That was the only thing that made sense. It's really dirty politics to insinuate that either Abbey or I are being unfaithful to our wedding vows. So who was so low as to set up all these so called coincidences to think that Abbey was being unfaithful to me? That's the main question.'

He only hoped that Ron would find the person or persons involved so they can put an end to all these horrible things that seemed to just keep occurring. 

Right now, he was just looking forward to a quiet lunch with his wife. Maybe they could find some other item to talk about. He only hoped so. 

Jed opened the bedroom door and saw Abbey on the bed, obviously sound asleep. It had been several hours since she had gone upstairs, so Jed decided it was time to wake her up and get her to eat something. 

As he rounded her side of the bed, he noticed the open pill bottle on the bedside table. Two pills had been dropped on the floor by the bed and he leaned down to pick them up. As he picked up the bottle to put the pills back in, he noticed it was sleeping pills and had been issued just that morning by the White House Medical Office. 

He was puzzled by it, but knew that Abbey had been very stressed out for the past twenty-four hours by all the things had been happening. He leaned down to wake her up. 

"Abbey, hon, its Jed. It's two o'clock and you need to eat something. I have a salad on its way up." 

No response. 

A little louder, he repeated the words, but this time with a shake of Abbey's shoulders. 

Still no response. 

Beginning to panic, he looked at the bottle and saw that it should have contained ten pills. But only two were left. 

He vigorously shook Abbey again, this time yelling her name. "Abbey! Abbey!" She was still breathing, but when he checked her wrist, her pulse was almost non-existent. 

"HELP! HELP!" The agents outside the door heard the President's cry for help and opened the door. "Call an ambulance now! Now!" 

Jed turned his attention back to his wife. 

'No way would she have tried to kill herself. No way! She was a doctor. She couldn't have! She wouldn't have!' 

But the proof was lying unconscious in front of him. Irrefutable proof. 

With tears falling from him onto her face, he sat down on the bed and held her cooling body in his arms. Even after the paramedics arrived, he refused to let go. It took Leo to pry his arms away so the paramedics could do their job. 

"Sir, you have to let them work with her." 

Still holding Abbey, he looked at Leo, overwhelming grief filling his face. 

"I…" 

Taking him gently by the shoulders, Leo pulled until Jed reluctantly let the professionals do their job. 

As Abbey was rushed out and the room emptied, Jed turned to his best friend. 

"She can't die. She just can't." With those words, the President of the United States broke down into unstoppable sobs. 


	16. Revenge is the Lord's Work 16

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Jed jumped out of the limousine as it reached the Emergency Room entrance of GW. Ron had tried to get him to wait, but there was no stopping Jed Bartlet on a mission. And this one was personal. 

"My wife, Ron, where is she?" Jed looked around for her agents. 

"The doctors are working with her. Sir, you can't go in there. It's not allowed." 

"Watch me. It's Abbey." 

"NO SIR!" Ron's taller, more muscular body stood in Jed's way. No amount of ordering or pleading could make him move. 

"No, sir." This time it was much softer, but just as firm. "The doctors will tell you something when they know it." 

Ron had trouble not reacting to the pain in his protectee's eyes. But he had a job and a responsibility that couldn't be budged by pity. 

Jed stopped where he was as Leo caught up to him. Leo gently grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him away from the treatment room where the doctors were frantically trying to save the First Lady's life. 

"Sir, you need to wait. The doctors will tell you something as soon as they can." The look in Jed's eyes was difficult for Leo to ignore, but he knew he had to. 

When he had arrived in the Residence, after he was notified of the call for an ambulance, the first sight he saw was Jed holding Abbey's unconscious body in his arms, rocking back and forth. The arriving paramedics had asked him for help so they could help their patient. 

Leo had gently talked to Jed and pried his arms from Abbey's body. He had gently guided his best friend to the foot of the bed while the paramedics inserted an airway and IV as well as attached the heart monitor to her chest. The slow rhythm worried him, but right then Jed needed him more. 

After the paramedics had placed Abbey's limp body on the stretcher, it was Leo who had held the President of the United States in his arms while his sobs echoed through the empty room. It had been Leo who guided Jed to the waiting limousine, asking the Service to clear any personnel in the halls between the elevator and the car. It had been Leo who had sat by Jed's side in the dash to the hospital and held his hand as only a friend could do. 

Now it was Leo who guided Jed away from the trauma room which held the only thing Jed valued in life, the only thing he really, really cared about. It was Leo who listened when Jed wanted to talk. 

"Leo, she didn't try to kill herself. I know it. She wouldn't. She loves life too much. This all just doesn't make sense." 

"Yes, sir." What else could he say at the moment? Facts. He needed many more facts. He agreed Abbey was not the type to try suicide, but the facts right now were too strong to think anything else. He had asked Ron to take the pill bottle as evidence to see if anything could be gained from it. He doubted it, but was willing to try anything as a long shot. 

'This whole business was getting too serious. Just because some rings were lost'. Leo thought, 'My God! What else could happen? And who the hell was doing this? Has to be some great political mind or at the very least some criminal who really has a problem with either Jed or Abbey or both.' 

But the question remained who? 


	17. Revenge is the Lord's Work 17

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 17**

It took over an hour before a doctor came out to speak with Jed. 

Zoey had arrived in tears by this time and Ellie and Liz had called, alerted first by their agents, but reinforced by the urgent bulletins all over the news. 

Jed was consoling his youngest as the Emergency Room doctor walked up to them. 

"Mr. President, I'm Dr. Collins. My team and I think your wife will make it." 

Jed's heart skipped a short beat and hope returned. 

"We have pumped her stomach and the respirator we put her on when she arrived should be taken off within the next hour. She is fighting the machine so that's a very good sign. The First Lady is still unconscious, but we feel that should resolve in the next six to eight hours. We want to keep her in ICU for the next twenty-four hours, just watching her and making sure there are no complications. I'll be happy to answer any questions." 

Jed looked at his youngest, but decided to ask this question anyway. "What was the blood level of the drug in her system?" 

"It was three times the normal dose for that drug." 

"Doctor, I have to ask a tough question. Do you think my wife tried to kill herself?" Jed shuddered as Zoey jerked away from her father. 

"No, Dad! No way! Mom wouldn't do that. She just wouldn't." 

Turning his attention to Zoey, Jed answered calmly. "Zoey, honey, I agree. I don't want to believe it either. But the facts say different." Turning back to the doctor, he asked again. "Is the level of drug in her system sufficient to commit suicide if one chose that method?" 

Dr. Collins looked from the President of the United States to his daughter's horrified face, then back again to the President. "In my professional opinion, yes." 

Jed trembled at that statement. It was not the one he was hoping against hope that the doctor would give. 

"Thank you very much, Dr. Collins. When will my wife be awake enough to talk?" 

"Like I said, enough of the drug should be out of her system in the next six to eight hours. So I would think sometime later in that time period she will be awake enough to talk." 

"Thank you, sir, for all you've done. My family appreciates that." 

After shaking hands, Dr. Collins excused himself to go see after his patient. Jed completely understood. He would prefer the experts to be looking after Abbey. 

And he knew the expert he needed to call for the next phase. If she had tried to kill herself, then Abbey needed psychiatric help. 


	18. Revenge is the Lord's Work 18

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Mr. President, Ron needs to speak with you." Leo glanced at Zoey. "Privately, sir." 

Jed looked at Leo with curiosity. Something else had come up. "Okay. Zoey, can you leave me alone for a few minutes?" 

"Sure, Dad. I'll get some coffee. Cream in yours?" 

"Yeah, that's fine." Jed watched as Zoey and her agent left the sealed waiting area. He turned to Leo and to Ron. "What's going on?" 

"Sir, several things. First, you've been sent a new photo. And we have determined that this one is real. It is authentic." 

"Yes, Ron? What is it a picture of?" Jed thought it was another one of Abbey kissing somebody. 

"The First Lady's wedding rings." 

"Her what? Let me see!" Jed grabbed the photo in Ron's hand. 

"Can you verify that these are the missing rings?" 

Jed looked closely at the picture. Whoever had sent these even had the courtesy to enlarge the internal etching that said, 'Forever Yours, Jed'. 

"Yes, they look like them. And with the etching, they would have to be Abbey's. When did you get this?" 

"This morning, sir. And we have also determined that the picture in the New York Times is a fake. It had been so professionally put together so the average photo editor would not give it a second thought." 

"So somebody has an elaborate plan to split Abbey and me apart. But why? And who?" 

"We're checking on that right now. And we don't know how this person got the rings. We can only assume right now that there is a Residence employee involved in this. We are currently reviewing all the personnel files of those that have clearance to work in the Residence. Until then, I would prefer you stay either here or in the Oval until we finish." 

"Ron, I have to ask. Do you think somebody tried to kill Abbey with the pills? It's so unlike her to try suicide. Between her Hippocratic oath and our religion, this doesn't make sense as a suicide." 

"We're investigating that possibility. We do know that she had requested the pills this morning so it is her prescription. But we are looking to see if there are any fingerprints on the bottle that shouldn't be there. It's a long shot, but we're still trying." 


	19. Revenge is the Lord's Work 19

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Four hours passed as Jed continued to sit by Abbey's bedside in ICU. Leo had gone back to the White House to manage things until later tonight. Jed refused to leave until Abbey woke up. He had to be sure she would make it. 

Looking at his sleeping wife, he shook his head. 

>   
> 'Whoever wanted us separated has crossed the line. This person has almost killed Abbey. And he has made a mess of my children. Why is the disintegration of our marriage so important to this person?' 

Lost in his thoughts, Jed didn't hear or see Ron come up next to him. 

"Mr. President, I have some more information. Do you want it here or we can find a private room." 

"No, Ron. Tell me here. Abbey's still asleep and I don't want to leave her." 

"Yes, sir." He pulled up a chair so his voice could be lowered. "Mr. President, we believe that the First Lady did not attempt suicide. We found a partial print on the pill bottle that should not have been there. We ran the print and are now questioning the maid whose print was found. Sir, we think it was a case of attempted murder." 

Jed stared at Ron in disbelief. "Murder? Who? Why?" 

"That's what we're trying to find out. Hopefully this maid will tell us who she's working for. Once we know the who, then we should shortly know the why. Ms. Cregg has gotten some information also from Danny that we're trying to verify right now as well." 

"Keep me informed, Ron. Anything and everything." 

"Yes, sir." 

As Jed turned his head back to face Abbey, a single tear slid down the side of her face. 

"Abbey, hon. Are you awake, can you hear me? Abbey, please open your eyes." 

Her lids fluttered open, but quickly closed as the bright lights were too much. Gradually, her eyes adjusted to the lights and she was able to open them completely. 

She turned her head to see her husband. To connect the visual with the audible. 

"Jed?" Her voice was only a whisper, but it sounded like a symphony to her husband. "Where?" 

"Abbey, you're in George Washington's ICU. You overdosed on sleeping pills and had to have your stomach pumped." 

"Jed, I didn't…." Abbey's weak voice tried to defend herself. 

"I know, Abbey. Ron just told me. It wasn't your fault. Somebody gave them to you. I'm just so glad I found you when I did." Jed squeezed her hand to reinforce his words. 

"Jed…" as her eyes closed again. This time she dropped off into a more normal sleep pattern. Jed bowed his head and gave a brief prayer of thanks. He stood, kissed his sleeping wife, and walked out of the ICU to find Zoey and tell her the good news. And then he would call the other two. 

Now it was time for action. 

"Ron, its time to go back to the White House, and once and for all put an end to this nightmare." 

"Yes, sir." 

***********************


	20. Revenge is the Lord's Work 20

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 20**

As Jed entered the Oval Office on his return from the hospital, Leo and CJ were waiting on him. Ron had followed him into the Oval so apparently he already knew about this meeting and it concerned him. 

"Abbey is awake and knows I know she didn't try anything as stupid as suicide. So who's doing all this and why?" 

Leo and CJ spent some time looking at each other so Ron finally broke the silence. 

"We have identified a probable suspect based on the maid's information. Danny has also confirmed from his sources at the _Times_ that this person was indeed the one who gave a reporter the doctored photograph." 

"Well, who the hell is it? I want a name and then I want him in front of me as soon as possible. Its one thing to place a doctored photograph in the front page of the most widely read newspaper in the world, but quite another to direct some flunky to try and kill my wife. I want a name! RIGHT NOW!" He slammed his fist on the desk. 

Leo finally looked Jed directly in the face and spoke. "We think its Mary Marsh." 

Leo, CJ, and Ron braced themselves for the explosion that was sure to come. 

"Mary Marsh?! From that right wing Christian extreme group that sent Annie that doll with a knife through its throat? What was it…oh, that's right. The Lambs of God. I don't understand. Why?" 

Ron spoke this time. "Sir, we don't know the exact reason. Here's what we do know, based on a compilation of various sources." 

Jed sat down in his chair, preparing himself to understand why this has all been done. 

Ron continued. "It appears that the First Lady's missing wedding rings set all this in motion. According to the maid, she had been working for Ms. Marsh the past two years, for free, or we would have found the extra funds during a normal background check. She had been told to keep her eyes and ears open for anything that could be used in a negative way, either about you or your wife. The maid found the rings behind the dresser right after Mrs. Bartlet had left on her trip and turned them over to Ms. Marsh. We also think it was Ms. Marsh who paid off the attorney in Manchester to file those false separation papers, and gave a reporter contact the doctored photo to turn over to the _New York Times_." 

Looking at CJ, Ron continued. "That reporter is Mark Wilson, who is now under arrest. He's the one who pushed the lost ring story so forcefully, hoping that it would harm the President's marriage. He has been a faithful follower of Ms. Marsh's philosophy, as has the maid. We're still looking for the attorney, but his circumstances probably will be very similar." 

Ron saw CJ pale at the thought she had been set up. But it wasn't her fault. The reporter had played the game beautifully. 

He turned back to the President. "When the separation papers and doctored photograph failed to get the effect she wanted, apparently that's when she went to a higher, more sinister level. She coerced the maid to take any opportunity she could to do physical harm to either one of you. When the maid saw the new sleeping pill prescription on Mrs. Bartlet's bedside table earlier today, she knew she had found a perfect opportunity. She observed Mrs. Bartlet take one pill and then fall asleep. After two hours, she woke Mrs. Bartlet up just enough to force her to swallow the nine remaining pills. She intended to give Mrs. Bartlet the full prescription of ten pills, but dropped two. The two you found on the floor. So Mrs. Bartlet only had eight pills in her system. The doctor at the hospital said that those two extra pills could have stopped her heart before you would have found her." 

Jed's face paled and his hands were visibly shaking. He took some deep breaths, trying to get control of his emotions. 

"Ron, I want this woman found and I want to see her when she is. She has to pay for this sick plan of hers. Attempted murder is not revenge. It's the product of a sick and twisted mind." 

"Yes, sir. I'll keep you informed. Also, I've doubled the detail on Mrs. Bartlet at the hospital. If Ms. Marsh tries anything there, she will be caught before she can do any harm." 

Quickly standing, Jed's heart was pounding. "Oh my God! I never thought about something happening at the hospital. Zoey is there as well as Abbey. I'm going back there right now! Leo, are you coming with me?" 

"Yes, sir." 

They exited the White House as quickly as they could and slid into the back seat of the Presidential limousine. 

Ron knew he couldn't stop the President from protecting his own. He had seen it too often to stand in his way. So he followed the two men to the car. With Ms. Marsh still on the loose, neither the President nor his family would be safe until she was caught. 


	21. Revenge is the Lord's Work 21

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 21**

As the motorcade made its way to the George Washington University Hospital, Jed noticed that Ron kept his hand to his ear, apparently receiving updates on the security of his family. 

"Any news, Ron?" 

"No, sir. Nothing but normal chatter." 

"You're lying. I can see your face. Tell me what's going on." 

"Sir, I…." His hand flew to his ear one more time as Jed's heart momentarily stopped. 

"What is it? It's my family there. Tell me what's going on." 

As the motorcade pulled up to the side entrance of the hospital, Ron answered the Presidential order. "Sir, apparently Ms. Marsh has taken your daughter hostage. I want you to stay here so….." 

"HELL NO!" Jed leaped from the car and started running into the hospital. 

Ron and two other agents leaped after him and were able to grab their protectee before he got on the elevator. "Sir, I said stay here. Let us fight this battle." 

"Ron, that's my family. I need to be there. Mary wants me. She doesn't care about Zoey. She wants me. I have to go." 

Ron saw those same pleading eyes he was able to refuse earlier today. This time, however, he couldn't. "Stay with me, sir." Even as Ron said those words, he knew they fell on deaf ears. 

Ron was not a religious man, but right now he asked for any God's protection for the entire Bartlet family. 


	22. Revenge is the Lord's Work 22

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 22**

As the elevator door opened, Ron reached back to prevent the President from getting off in case there was something happening on the floor. 

When the accompanying agent checked the hall and found it to be quiet, in fact deserted, he motioned his boss forward. Only then would Ron allow Jed and Leo to step out of the safety of the elevator. They cautiously walked down the hall, Ron, and the second agent's eyes constantly sweeping for the slightest motion. 

But there was none. Jed made his way to the ICU and pushed open the door to see the floor staff and more agents standing just inside the door. He made his way to Abbey's bed, which was surrounded by three armed Secret Service agents. They nodded as the President made his way to his wife's bedside. 

"Abbey, are you okay?" She was asleep so Jed had to gently shake her to get her attention. As her eyes opened she started to speak, but then took note of the armed camp around her bed. Her eyes filled with fear. 

"Jed! What's wrong? What's going on?" 

"We found out who's been doing this. Remember Mary Marsh and the Lambs of God, who sent the doll to Annie a couple of years ago? It's her. And it's been her all along. I'll tell you the details later. Right now, I'm glad to know you're okay." 

"Jed," waving her arm. "Why are these agents here, with their guns drawn?" 

"No, hon." Jed swallowed hard, knowing he had to tell his wife what was going on. "Mary Marsh somehow got hold of Zoey while she waited for you to wake up and is holding her hostage somewhere here, on this floor." 

"Jed, is she…." He could see the pools of tears forming in her eyes. 

"Oh no, Abbey. As far as we know she's alive and healthy, and I'm going to keep her that way if at all possible." 

Abbey took his hand even as a voice rang out loud and clear. 

"Mr. President, I know you're here. Don't you want to see your daughter? The daughter that you and your lust created?" 

"Jed, don't go!" as Abbey struggled to sit up. But she was too weak to struggle very long. 

Jed gently pushed her down and turned to follow that voice. "I have to go, Abbey. That's our baby out there. I have to go." He walked quickly to the doors and pushed one open. Down at the end of the connecting hall, he saw Mary holding a gun to Zoey's head, with one arm around her neck. 

"I'm coming, Mary. Don't hurt her." 


	23. Revenge is the Lord's Work 23

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 23**

As he stepped forward, Ron tried to stop him. "Sir, you can't go. It's much too dangerous." 

"Not this time, Ron. Not this time." Jed stepped around his agent and proceeded to walk a few steps down the hall toward his daughter and the snake that was holding her. 

"Why, Mary? I just want to know why." 

Mary smiled. "Mr. President, it's only been two years. Have you forgotten already?" 

"I do remember our little meeting in the White House two years ago. As I remember, I threw you out. Isn't that correct?" 

"Yes." 

"But that's not the real reason is it, Mary? That's not the real reason for all of this. No, I think you have an even better reason. Why don't you tell me?" 

Leo and Ron watched as the President continued down the hall, toward his daughter. Only those two men saw the beads of perspiration break out on Jed's forehead. Only those two men, closest to the President in almost every way, could tell his voice was not as strong as it normally was. But then, only those two men knew that nothing would stop the father from trying to rescue the daughter, even if it cost him his own life. 

Looking at Zoey, Jed could see the fear in her eyes. Fear that only a father could see or know how to look for. 

"Zoey, are you okay?" 

Nodding her head yes could be her only response. At least the only response that would prevent Jed from immediately launching himself toward her. 

Turning his attention back to the snake, he stopped twenty feet away. "Tell me Mary. Tell me the real reason you did this." 

The snake hissed as she smiled. "Revenge. Revenge is the Lord's work. I prayed and prayed about the humiliation you heaped on me that day. How very humiliating it was to get thrown out of the White House. And when my followers heard, they decided they wouldn't support me anymore. They left by the thousands. And took their money with them. 

"I was so totally humiliated that I swore upon the Holy Book that revenge was my new goal. And I made it the Lord's work as well. 

"I waited and waited for an opportunity. Then you walked right into my trap. When Mrs. Bartlet lost her rings, I knew then that my prayers had been answered. I knew then that God had finally sent me an opportunity and I grabbed it. 

"Sweet revenge. 

"But then, to accomplish my goal, I had to expand the intent of my actions until I had no other choice than to do physical harm. You kept beating me. Kept pouring water on my flame so I had to keep relighting it. I had to make it bigger each time. 

"Now, with Mrs. Bartlet recovering, I have no choice but to take my actions to the highest level. And your precious daughter provides me with that answer. I control her life and I will make the decision when to end it. You can't control me any longer." 

"Don't," as he slowly started forward again. 

Closer. 

Closer. 

"You can't do this Mary. God will not like it if you take a life. You will go to Hell." 

"I'm already in Hell," as she lowered the gun, aiming directly at the President. "I'm already there," as she pulled the trigger. 


	24. Revenge is the Lord's Work 24

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Chaos erupted. 

The President grabbed Zoey as he fell sideways, trying to avoid the gunshot. 

As soon as he was clear, rapid shots from the agents surrounding him followed. Mary's bloody and limp body crumpled to the floor as Abbey's screams could be heard coming from the ICU. "Nooooo!" 

Agents swarmed to the President and First Daughter, checking for any evidence of wounds or blood. 

Jed was screaming at Zoey, "Are you okay? Were you shot?" 

Only quiet sobs were coming from the body at the bottom of the pile. "Daddy! Daddy!" 

Jed lowered his voice. "Yes, honey. I'm here. Have you been hurt?" 

As the chaos lessened, both individuals were checked over by multiple hands. Jed saw some blood on Zoey's shirt and screamed, "She's been hit. Somebody help her!" 

"No, Daddy, I'm fine. Really. It's not me." 

Jed then realized that a burning sensation permeated his upper left arm. He looked to see his suit jacket darkening with blood as it spread from the wound. Ron saw it about the same time. "He's been hit! The President has been hit!" 

Four strong arms jerked Jed from the floor and carried him to a nearby stretcher. "Damn, guys! Can't you handle me a bit smoother?" 

Ron ignored his words as the President's jacket was ripped off in one motion and his shirt torn to get a better look. Ron grabbed a nearby towel and wiped the wound clear of blood. An angry looking jagged line was all he could find. There was no bullet hole that could be seen. A God had been generous this time. 

Immediately, two doctors were on the scene, evaluating the wound and pressing a clean pad against it. 

"Daddy! Are you okay?" 

Jed smiled through the pain. "As much as I can be when I play your hero." Even that bad joke got Zoey to smile. "Now go in there and show your mother that you're okay. And tell her it's just a flesh wound and I'll be back shortly. Right, docs?" 

"Yes, Mr. President. We should have you fixed up in no time." 

"Good. Otherwise, I'll get a second opinion. You know I have a doc that lives with me?" his eyes finally beginning to regain some twinkle. 

"Yes, sir. We know." 

Jed leaned back on the stretcher and let himself be taken to the Emergency Room. This time he was glad to let someone else tell him what to do. But this time only. His family was safe. 


	25. Revenge is the Lord's Work 25

**Revenge is the Lord's Work**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, CJ, Charlie, Ron  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells and NBC own the characters. Anybody else, I take full responsibility for.  
**Summary:** Some lost wedding rings lead to problems for Jed and Abbey.  
**Spoiler:** "The Pilot"  
**Written:** 2005-09-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Everybody is in their original jobs. Just enjoy. 

* * *

**Chapter 25**

It had taken Jed three long hours to make his way back from the Emergency Room, his arm in a sling to minimize the motion of his arm. Even then, Abbey wouldn't believe he would be fine until the doctor himself had made a visit to reassure the First Lady and Dr. Bartlet that there was no serious damage. 

*************** 

Two days later, everybody had been discharged from the hospital and was resting in the Residence. Leo had made the area off limits to everybody, including himself, while the First Couple regained some of their equilibrium. 

"Jed, are you sure you're okay?" 

Jed grimaced as he moved his left arm. "Yeah, Abbey. Now quit worrying. The doc said it was fine. And I have my pain pills if I need them." 

"Do you want one now?" 

"No. But I do want you to come over here and sit beside me. I have something for you." 

She sat beside him on the sofa, just glad that he was there by her side. She knew Jed felt the same way about her. He had reminded her of that about every hour until she had finally told him to shut up. But she did enjoy hearing him say those things. 

Abbey couldn't figure out what it could be. Jed reached for her left hand and brought it up between them. "Here, Abbey. I think you need these back." He took a small box with his good hand and handed it to her. "You'll have to open it." 

Opening the box, she gazed upon her missing wedding set. She took them from the box and handed them to Jed. "I only want you to place them back on my finger." 

Jed smiled. Their love was still as strong as ever. Even though he struggled with his left hand, eventually the rings were slid back into their rightful place. 

"I love you, Abigail." 

"I love you too, Jed. And I make you one promise." 

"Yes?" 

"They'll never leave my fingers again." 

Both laughed and then leaned forward for a deep and wet kiss. 

Sealing their love completely would have to wait for healing and energy. 

But for now, this was enough. 

**THE END**


End file.
